justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Waking Up in Vegas
|artist= |year=2009 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |nogm=2 |pc= |gc= |lc= |nowc = WakingUp |pictos= 77 |audio= |perf = Laura Ferretti |dlc = April 22, 2014}} "Waking Up In Vegas" by is featured on as a redeemable song using a code only accessible to the NTSC region (and as a DLC for all regions), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short black hair. She wears a red starfish headband, a gold and magenta sequined arrow-striped halter top, blue mini shorts with dark blue tassels sticking out of the pockets, pink ankle boots and a blue and red arrow-striped choker. At the beginning of the routine, she also wears a black fedora which she throws away. Background There are five different backgrounds seen during the routine. The first background has gold coins falling from both sides in a dark place with some small red dots. The second background has bubbles and lights, raining dust and objects, which are all combined randomly. The third background has random moving lights, signs, lines and shapes - all of which are yellow. The fourth background is the same as the third but has a purple color scheme instead. The objects on screen move away until everything is gone. The final background has red spinning parallel lines which spin until they fade. Just Dance 2017 The beta background is used, which has poorer golden lining in the beginning, is brighter in color, and has more diamonds. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Lean really low backwards and stretch your right hand out slowly. '''Gold Move 2: '''Softly stretch your arms out quickly in a semi circle. wakingupinvegasgoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 VegasGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game wakingupinvegasgoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 VegasGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game The Popchips Code The code for the website is OCT3114LYD1, and the code for the song given from it is varied within console and region. How to get Waking Up in Vegas *Go to http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Enter the code OCT3114LYD1 (anything else also works too now) *Select your console (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Agree to the terms and conditions *Press "Redeem" Appearances in Mashups Waking Up in Vegas ''appears in the following Mashups: *Birthday'' '''(Best of Katy) *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''No Control'' Captions Waking Up in Vegas appears in Party Master modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Lose Mind *Round Round *Shiny Girl *Vegas Helicopter Trivia *This song was found in Just Dance 2014’s files before it was officially announced. *The reason that a Katy Perry song was chosen for the promotion could be attributed to the fact that she is one of the endorsers for Popchips and even has her own flavor of Popchips - Katy's Kettle Corn. *This is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series. *This is the second song to require a code on , after Safe And Sound. Overall, it is the sixth song to require unlocking via a code. *''Hungover'' appears in the lyrics with a space in between "hung" and "over", making it two separate words. *"Hell" is censored. *This is the second song that mentions Las Vegas in the title, the first one being Viva Las Vegas. *This is the third song by Katy Perry to receive censorship, after California Gurls and I Kissed a Girl. It is followed by This Is How We Do. *Even if the player has unlocked the song with the code before, the same song can still be seen in the shop. **If the song is on the list from a code, the DLC version will be in the same "folder" as this song, as if it were an alternate routine. *After You Make Me Feel..., this is the second song to be a code-unlockable before becoming a DLC. *This is the cheapest non-recycled DLC on Just Dance 2014, costing $2.00 (the same as DLC alternates). **However, it costs $3.00 on Xbox One and there is no Redeem Code button on Xbox One. *Her avatar can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even without unlocking the song. *The song's half dancer does not have the fade effect, which causes part of the legs to be fading away. Instead, the shorts and legs seem to simply be floating. *Whatever option you choose, the website now gives you only one code: 5JM-A4HA-CK49-WLCQ-CE33. **Also, you can put in any code and the website will give you that code. *In the DLC version on the PS3, the coach image for the dancer has a golden outline instead of a dark pink outline. **Also, the preview video showed the dancer with a blue outline. *The routine is using an early version of the background in . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRwQK89FaCs Gallery wakingup.jpg|''Waking Up in Vegas'' vegasopener.png|''Waking Up in Vegas'' on the menu vegasmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu wakingup_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 166GRSVCAFEV.png|Avatar on 153.png|Avatar on and later games 200166.png|Golden avatar 300166.png|Diamond avatar Just_Dance_2014_Waking_Up_In_Vegas.jpg Download (6).jpg cutmypic2.png Popchips-bags-1-.png|Popchips bags during the promotion wakinguppictos.png|Pictograms wakingupinbanner.png boxartwuiv.jpg jd2014ps3dlc_different_wuiv_outline_color.jpg|Different coloured outline on the score screen (PS3) WakingPromoCoach.png|Coach Wuivcomp.png|Background difference. Videos Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance 2014 Xbox One 6 Players - Waking Up in Vegas Just Dance Now - Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance Unlimited - Waking Up In Vegas Waking Up In Vegas (Beta) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation it:Waking Up in Vegas pl:Waking Up in Vegas Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Laura Ferretti